skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Mech Masters
Skylanders: Mech Masters is the seventh Skylanders game, set to be debuting on October 14th, 2018 Story After the events of Imaginators, all was peaceful within Skylands. However; Kaos' mother, Kaossandra was even more disappointed with her son's inability to take over Skylands the past couple of times and decided to take matters into her own hands. She used her dark magic to supercharge all the standard evil minions in Skylands (Chompies, Trolls, Drow, Greebles, etc.) to more dangerous life forms. Fortunately, some giant mechs for Skylanders to control were being developed by scientists who have been monitoring the conditions of Skylands. It is time to go big, or go home. Gameplay and Changes Besides new and reposed characters, the specialty Skylanders: Mech Masters introduces are twenty giant mechs for Skylanders to pilot (they are also big in figure form...even moreso than Giants). There are special zones only accessed by mechs where they can fight mega-powered enemies. The special Skylanders are Mech Masters; when put into a mech of the same element, they get a special power. Each element contains *2 Mechs *2 New Mech Masters *2 Reformed Villains Figures Magic *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Juju Tutu (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Rage Mage (Villain) *Masker Mind (Villain) Tech *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Clinkklank (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Bomb Shell (Villain) *Threatpack (Villain) *Dr. Eggman (Guest Star) Fire *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *? (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Chef Pepper Jack (Villain) *Scrap Shooter (Villain) Water *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *? (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *The Gulper (Villain) *Chill Bill (Villain) Life *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Wild Shard (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Broccoli Guy (Villain) *Cuckoo Clocker (Villain) Undead *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *School Spirit (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Eye Five (Villain) *Eye Scream (Villain) Air *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Shockodile (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Dreamcatcher (Villain) *Cross Crow (Villain) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Guest Star) Earth *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *Crystune (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Brawl & Chain (Villain) *Mab Lobs (Villain) Light *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *? (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Luminous (Villain) *Lob Goblin (Villain) Dark *? (Mech) *? (Mech) *? (Mech Master) *? (Mech Master) *Nightshade (Villain) *Fisticuffs (Villain) Variant Characters *Dark Crystune *Dark The Gulper *Dark Nightshade *Legendary *Legendary *Halloween *Christmas *Valentine's *St. Patrick's *Easter *Outlaw Brawl & Chain *Steamed Broccoli Guy *Rebel Lob Goblin Variant Mechs *Dark Mech *Legendary Mech *Nitro Mech *Nitro Mech Waves Wave One STARTER PACK OPTIONS *Main Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Crystune, ?, The Gulper *Dark Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Dark Crystune, ?, Dark The Gulper, Dark Nightshade *Sonic Starter Pack (?)=Crystune, Beam Mech, The Gulper, Sonic, Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Dreamcatcher *Luminous *Nightshade *Rage Mage Wave Two *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Eye Five *Eye Scream *Fisticuffs *Lob Goblin *Masker Mind Wave Three *Sonic/Dr. Eggman SINGLE PACKS *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Mech *Broccoli Guy *Chef Pepper Jack *Cross Crow *Cuckoo Clocker *Scrap Shooter Wave Four *Mech Master *Mech Master *Mech *Mech *Mech *Brawl & Chain *Chill Bill *Mab Lobs Wave Five *Mech Master *Mech *Bomb Shell *Threatpack Trivia *This is the first fan game idea created by TheLoudPurist *The gimmick of the Mech Masters and Mechs are similar to the Giants and SuperChargers *Much like Imaginators, there are reformed villains in addition to new heroes Category:Games Category:TheLoudPurist Category:Fan games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Mech Masters